


Mockingbird

by liptonrm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liptonrm/pseuds/liptonrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Go to sleep you little baby, go to sleep you little baby. Come and lay your bones on the alabaster stones and be my ever-loving baby.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mockingbird

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4207) by Hiyacynth. 



[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/?718dwwm32226cfh)

[Stream](http://www.vimeo.com/7630631)


End file.
